


A New Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A New Life

Title: A New Life  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #180: Snape's Last Day at Hogwarts  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Betas: The slashchat girls. Thanks, loves! :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A New Life

~

The day was bright, making Severus redouble his efforts to stay hidden from the staff and students. He managed it, the heavy foliage providing perfect cover.

He watched students getting ready to return to their families, and harried staff preparing for their summers off. None of this had anything to do with him, of course. He was beyond such choices.

“Ready, Severus?” a smooth voice asked from behind him.

Severus nodded.

“Good. You’re no longer a student. This life is done. The Dark Lord awaits.”

As he glanced back towards Hogwarts once more, Severus wondered if he would return someday.

~


End file.
